The Apocolypse
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: Eli's P.O.V . Degrassi students fight off zombies. KABOOM. : Review!
1. Chapter 1

**note: i try to write my best. **

**hope you all like it.**

**its a work in progress**

**REVIEW :)**

Chapter 1

I was soundly asleep in my bed. Suddenly, I am awoken by Clare's voice. Its yelling.

"Wake up Eli," Clare yells, "we have to go!" She gives me a few nudges. "Go where?" I murmur. She doesn't answer me. I roll over and I finally open my eyes. She's carrying a bat.

Holy shit!

Afraid of being hit, I quickly jump back.

"Calm down, Eli," Clare says while setting the bat down, "Grab all the weapons you have, some clothes, food, and _all _of your hygeine products." She searches through my closet and finds a golf club; Clare slowly swings it like a baseball bat. "Since when do you golf?" She questions.

"I don't." I answer, while yawning.

"Wow." Clare says sarcasticly.

I glance at the clock. It reads: 3:08. "Clare its 3:08 am..as in the morning. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Zombies." She said.

_Zombies?_...This girl has got to be kidding me. Its 3 in the morning — 3 in the freaking morning! — let me sleep.

"Clare," I sigh,"stop playing."

She goes to my window and pulls open the curtains. My jaw drops, my eyes widen, I piss myself a bit. I cant believe what I'm seeing. Its my neighbor, Mr. Phelps. He's standing there . His skin color is now a sickly, pale green color. His eyes...he has none. Its just whiteness.

He claws at the glass, hoping to get in and eat me; at least I _assume_ that's his goal. Behind him more zombies approach my window. He starts to bang his head against the glass. By the third hit the glass cracks a bit. I run and shut the curtains. I still hear banging and cracking.

"I'm not playing," Clare said, "Now where's your gun?" She searches through my dresser. She pulls the gun out of the third drawer. "Great." She says.

"I'm very confused." I admit. The banging continues.

"I'll explain on our way to Degrassi." Clare said. She sets my gun on the bed and goes back to the closet. Clare pulls out two of my duffle bags. She sets one on my bed. "Pack." She demands and I sure as hell listen. Clare goes somewhere. I put 4 pairs of clothes into the bag and 6 pair of boxers. I also put 2 sticks of deodorant into my bag. I rush to the bathroom. I take my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. I sprint back to my room. The glass breaks. I toss the items in my hand into the bag, put the carrying strap over my shoulder, and run out the room. I quickly turn back. I put on a pair of tennis shoes that were at my bed side.

The glass is broken all the way. tries to get in. I snatch my bag and gun. I run as fast as I can. I find Clare in the kitchen, filling the bag full of all our food.

"We _really_ need to go," I announce, "like right _now_. They're in."

"My bat." She said in a panicy tone. She grabs my gun and heads to my room. I hear gunshots. _Pow_ _pow_ _pow_! I rush in. 3 zombies dead — including Mr. Phelps. I'm astounded. She grabs my golf club and her wooden bat. I go to the kitchen and pick up the food filled bag. Its heavy.

Clare went to the front door,I follow her. She places the gun in her pants on her hip, having the handle stick out for easy access (like a holster...but its in her pants). She holds her hand out and says, "Give me a bag." I hand her the bag that contained my clothes and she gives me the golf club.

She puts her hand on the the doornob and takes deep breath.

I take one, too. I'm (very) afraid of what might be on the other side of this door. Hundreds of relentless zombies who will try to bite me.

I hear footsteps behind me. "They're coming, Clare. Open the damn door!" I yell. She twist the knob and pushes the door open. No zombies are directly in front of us, but we see them. In the streets, in my yard...behind us. Clare starts swinging. She hits about 6 of them, knocking them down.

I'm still trying to cope with the fact that there are zombies. One touches my shoulder. I act quick. I move away a few feet, swing around hitting the zombie in the head. I look over at Clare, who is bashing ones brains in. I grab her hand and start running. I don't know where I'm going; I just run.

"Do we run to Degrassi?" I ask her. "Jake and them are parked right up the street." Clare informs me pointing a big white van.

"Who's _pedofile_ van?" I joke. Clare giggles. She lets go of my hand runs solo. And very fast, if I may add. I try to catch up to her. We make it to the van. Clare knocks a rhythmic beat on the door. The door opens. We enter. Jake starts the car engine and drives. Alli, Dave, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Jenna , and Jake(Clare, too) were here in the van.

"Nice boxers." Alli compliments me. I look down. I picked a bad day to wear Scooby Doo boxers. If I would have known there was going to be a zombie apocolypse,I would have worn better ones.

"Did you tell everyone to meet at degrassi?" Clare asks Alli.

"I sent texts to all my contacts." Alli says.

"And I put an alert on FaceRange telling people to get to Degrassi." Drew adds.

"Why exactly are we going to the school?" I question.

Drew says, "The school is a solid, strong building with lots of space. Plus, Bianca knows how to get in. She's got a key." Drew points to Bianca with his thumb and she holds up a key.

"Where did _you_ get a key from?" I ask her.

"Don't ask, just be glad I have one." She says putting the key in her pocket. I look around the back of the van; I see bags, guns, knifes, and a bunch of bats. (Alluminum, wooden, and metal.)

I'm not sure whether I'm scared of being eaten by zombies or excited to fight them. Who knows how long this will last? Could take months Maybe even years. _Doubt_ I'll make it to the end. All I know is that this is going to be _epic_!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrive to Degrassi. There are bunch of cars here, but I don't see any people. Jake honks his horn three times. _Honk honk honk_. People get out of their cars and reveal themselves from hiding behind trees or bushes. We all get out of the car, grab our things, and go to the front door. Bianca unlocks it. Drew and Jake check everyone's bodies before they walk into the school. Its my turn. I have no bites, but they make me do a full 360° turn.

No one gets denied access into the school; no one has been biten. I take seat on a bench next to a small, blonde haired girl with glasses. She looks scared. She doesn't look very familiar. Must be in grade nine, I thought. I set my bags down beside me.

"Hi, I'm Eli." I greet her holding out my hand for her to shake. She examines me and my wardrobe. I know what she's thinking:

Black haired guy

Freckles

White shirt

Black nail polish

Scoody Doo boxers

Kind of hairy legs

White and blue tennis shoes..._WTF is wrong with him._

I was in a hurry, didn't have time to make myself look good.

I guess I'm not that good at reading minds, because the girl shakes hand, gives me a big, bright smile.

"Hello , I'm Maya," she says, "Maya Matlin."

Matlin. Who's last name is that? Katie!

"You're Katie's little sister." I state.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Eli ." Clare calls me. I look at her. She motions me to go to where she is.

"It was nice to meet you , Maya." I say grabbing my bags and my golf club.

"You golf?" She asks before I walk away.

"Nope." I say and smile. She smiles too. I turn around and walk over to Clare. She's staring at a directory map of the school.

"Where do you want us to sleep?" She asks.

"Us? Sleep? Together?" I question.

"Yeah, you can keep me safe at night." She jokes giving me a playful smile.

"Don't you mean, _you_ can _me_ safe at night," I say, "you were kicking zombie ass out there."

"I was just trying not to get bitten."

"You were amazing." I grab her hands and we lock our fingers together. I stare into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. She gives me a peck on the cheek and lets go of my hands.

"There." she says pointing to our english room.

"To cold." I respond

She points to the spanish room.

"No windows."

She points to the library.

"Its better, but—"

"No buts, its perfect and I will have books to keep me entertained."

I lean one arm on the table and say, "I can keep you entertained."

Clare smirks and says, "I bet you can." She walks over to Alli and starts talking. 5 seconds later, Alli laughs. They're making fun of me

_Not_ cool.

Clare turns to me and blows me a kiss. I catch it.

Okay, its cool.

Adam approaches me. "Sup." He said give a nod and acting a little like a thug. I laugh, so does he.

Jake and Drew finish the check. They lock the front door and set the key on the table. "Everyone to the cafeteria!" Drew announces.

Everyone moves cafeteria. Its crowed and very loud. I hear people talking, babies crying, and dogs barking.

Who brought their dog? I don't want zombies to get in and bite the pooch. I'm not a dog person...I just don't want to get chased by a zombifyed dog. Its hard to outrun a dog. Hopefully, it'll move slow like a zombie. Then I'll have a chance!

"Listen up, everyone!" Jake shouts as he walks onto the stage in the cafeteria.

Everyone shuts up.

He continues, "On the news, two days ago, they said animals from some testing lab got loose. They were running around biting people and turning them into zombies. Makes no sense... I know. I'm just as confused as you all are. But I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities. Any questions? "

A girl with long curly black hair and pajamas with little teddy bears on the raises her hand. I don't feel that bad about my outfit now. I look down. Wait, yes I do.

"Yes." Says Jake pointing to the girl.

"Where are our parents?" Pajama girl asks.

"Most likey they have turned into zombies and are eating people as we speak. Next question."

I raise my hand. I feel the need to ask a question. No matter how pointless. I feel eyes staring at me.

"Yes , Eli." He says.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this apocolypse?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Jake responds and a lot of people laugh. "If there are no more questions please exit the cafeteria, grab you bags, and take them to any room in the school. Also, if you have any bags filled with food please put them in the cafeteria."

Everyone goes back to the lobby and grab their things in search of a place to sleep. I notice Maya and the pajama girl walking and taking together. They must be friends.

I take my food filled bag into the cafeteria and set it on a table with other food bags.

I find Clare in the library laying down reading The Hunger Games. She brought a cover and two pillows.

"That's a good book." I say sitting down next to her.

"I know," she says, " sometimes I picture the characters as us. Me: Katniss, You: Peeta. We win together." We grin at eachother. She flips the page.

"I'm going to get a drink of water." I hop up and exit the library door. I go to the water fountain. I hear a bang on the door. I imediately think its a zombie. Wrong. Its Connor. He looks tired and very sweaty. He's been running. He mouths the words "let me in". I grab the key that was on the table and go to the door. Before I put the key in, Drew stops me. He points to the bite on Connor's arm that I failed to notice.

I mouth the word "sorry" to Connor. He looks at me. Heart broken. Connor turns and walks away. Drew takes the key and unlocks the door. He holds up a gun and pulls the trigger. Pow. He shoots Connor in the back of the head. Connor falls to the ground. I am horrified. Drew shut the door, locks it and puts the key in his pocket. "One less to worry about." He says to me and walks away. I stand there looking at Connors lifeless body behind the glass. A tear falls down my cheek.

This is not going to be _epic_ after all. I just hope I don't have to do that to anyone. I don't think I could live with myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had a dream; well, a nightmare. I was in english class, taking a test. Suddenly, everyone disappears. I'm alone. Connor comes through the door. He's a zombie. His skin is a pale green, eyes blank, clothes ripped, mouth open. "Brains." He mumbles. I get out of my seat and try to escape through a window. Its locked. I try to unlock it, but every time I flip the switch to unlock it; it quickly locks back. I find myself in a corner. Connor limps closer and closer to me. He bites my arm and I scream at the pain. Drew pops up out of no where and shoots Connor in the head. Connor drops on me. I push him off.

"Thanks, man. " I say. I look at my arm. The the bite lookes gnarly. Blood was gushing out of my arm and some of my flesh was torn off. I look up at Drew; he's pointing the gun in my direction.

_"One less to worry about." _He says. Then shoots me in the head.

I wake up in a panic. My heart is beating rapidly and I'm sweating. I quickly look at my arm. Nothings wrong. I lay back down and turn to Clare. She's looks like a zombie, but doesn't seem like one. She's smiles and her teeth are rotten looking. A black substance oozes out of her mouth.

I'm not afraid, though.

She leans in and kisses me. We make out; she is filling my mouth with this gooey, black substance. We break apart a couple of inches. I stare at the whites of her eyes and I feel as though,she is gazing into mine. She then becomes possessed like a zombie, only caring about one thing. Eating. She bites and tears the skin off my cheek. She chews my flesh and tissue. She enjoying it. She throws herself at me, coming back for seconds.

I wake up quickly. Its was _all _dream. It all felt _so_ real, though.

I hate how I never know when I'm sleeping; but I always know when I'm awake.

Right now: I'm awake

I calm down and scan my surroundings. I'm in the library. Alone. Clare's not next to me. I wipe my eyes and I check the clock in the library. 11:41 am. Where is everybody? I get up. I search through my bag. I put a pair of jeans on. I exit the library and pass the front door; Connor isn't there. His blood stained on the pavement. I stare at it. A girl comes up to me. Its Imogen.

"They moved the body earlier today." Imogen informs me. We both stare at the dried blood.

"Who's they?" I question as I turn to her. Taking my focus off of the blood. She turns to me, too.

"Drew and Jake." She answers. I roll my eyes. Figures they'd be the ones to move it.

I bet they just tossed it in a dumpster; or moved the corpse to the side of the school, for the zombies to find and eat. What if Connor were to switch rolls? Would Drew have shot me? Would he feel no remorse?

"Have you seen Clare? And everyone else." I ask looking around. Me and Imogen are the ones in the hall.

"Everyone is in the cafeteria, eating. She and some others are in the kitchen." She responds

"Thanks." I say giving her a pat on the back. I jog to the cafeteria.

I get to the cafeteria. I smell pancakes and syrup. _Yummy! _I see Clare; she is bringing out stacks of pancakes and setting them on a table with other breakfast foods. I try to make my way over to her, weaving throw tables, and avoiding people who are walking to take a seat. I'm like 14 feet away from her when I fall. My head hits the edge of a table.

_Boom_.

I'm out.

I finally come to. I see a girl, I'm not sure who, though. My vision is a bit blury, I blink four times to clear it. I get a better look at the girl. Its Bianca. She notices me waking up and stands up. "Hey." She says.

I look around. I'm in the nurses office, I sit up.

"Where's Clare?" I ask feeling my head. It hurts bad. I catch a glimps of the clock. Its 3:27. I was out for 4 hours!

"Childrens room," She replies, " the health classroom." I stand up and I immediately feel dizzy. I shake it off.

I go up the stairs and reach the health room. I was about to open the door, but through the door's window I see Clare. She's in a chair , holding an infant. She reaches over to a table and grabs a bottle on the table. She puts the bottle in the baby's mouth. Clare smiles as if it an accomplishment. She sits there, rocking, craddling the baby. She looks beautiful and at peact. I eye her bat, which is beside her. I silently laugh.

Drew, Jake, Katie, Mo, and Dave approach me.

"You coming?" Drew asks me.

"Where?" I question.

"To the store." Jake responds.

"We need a few extra supplies and items that we are running low on." Katie adds running her metal bat along the wall. I just now become aware that all of them are geared up with weapons.

Drew: handgun and knife

Jake: wooden bat

Katie: metal bat

Mo: ninja sword (coolest weapon so far)

Dave: handgun

"No I don't think I should go." I say shaking my head.

Drew playfully pushes my shoulder and says, "Don't be a pussy."

"I'm not." I insist.

"Prove it," Drew says, "go with us." I eye Clare through the window. She sees me and them talking. She mouths something to me. I ignore it.

"Lets go." I say. I go to the library and grab my club. We all get into Jake's van.

Something bad is going to happen. I just know it... I feel it in my gut. Some of us might not return. We _all_ might _not_ return.

Wish me luck; I'll _need_ it.


	4. Chapter 4

**another note: this was the hardest chapter for me to write**

**it took 6 hours ; it may not make sense**

**this is when my stories go downhill :( **

Chapter 4

Jake drives with Drew in the passengers seat. Katie, Dave, Mo, and I sit on the floor in the back of the van. The ride is bumpy, very bumpy. I have a feeling that we running over zombies. Were all silent on the way to the store. I break the silence.

"I met your sister, yesterday." I say to Katie. Everyone looks at me (except for Jake, if he did that; we'd crash...NOT good) .

Katie figures out that I'm talking to her and she says, "Cool." In a thats-not-very-cool voice.

"She nice." I say. She nods. It goes back to silence. I decide keep myself entertained by thumb wrestling myself. I purposely make my left thumb win.

The car stops. Were here. We're at Walgreens. Jake and Drew get out of the car and open the back door for us. We all hop out of the van. I pull out my golf club and hold it with my right hand. I don't see any zombies around. That's good.

"We need someone to stay in the car." Jake announces. I almost raise my hand until Dave does. "Okay Dave. Honk the horn if you see any zombies coming." Jake demands. Dave nods.

"Katie, what do we need?" Jake asks.

"Medicine, diapers, formula, and toiletries." Katie answers.

"Sounds simple enough, lets go." Drew says walking to the door of the store. We follow him. He opens the door. _Ding_. A bell sounds as we enter. Drew and Mo go down an aisle. Jake and Katie go down another aisle. I am alone. Just great.

I go down the baby aisle. I hold my golf club up, ready to swing at any moment. I look at all the baby stuff on the wall. I grab a pack of diapers and can of _milk formula? ...the hell is that?_

I go to the front desk. I see a candy rack. _Might as well_, I thought. I grab 2 bags of Skittles and shoved them into both my pockets. I also grab a Snickers, unwrap it, and take a bite. SO GOOD! I close my eyes and enjoy the taste of chocolate, caramel, and peanu—.

_HONK HONK HONK!_ I drop my Snickers and look out the door. Zombies are coming around. Hundreds. They running. Not as slow as I thought.

"Everybody out," I yell, "they're coming!" I rush out the door. The car is 20 feet away. I look behind me, Jake, Drew, Katie, and Mo are running to get to the van. All desperate to get to the van as quick as possible, they drop their useless items. Jake and Drew pass me. Jake gets into the front seat ; Drew opens the back door and hops in. Jake starts the car. Zombies are getting closer. I manage to the van,I throw the diapers and formula in; then I jump in. Katie is not too far away, but Mo is far behind.

Katie is now 2 feet away. She holds her hand out. I reach for it and I try to pull her in. She's half way in when Jake pushes the gas pedal; she falls back a bit. I'm still holding her on to hand. Her feet are dragging and her hand is slipping. Dave helps by shooting at zombies that are clawing at Katie's legs.

Katie screams. A zombie bites her calf.

What do I do now? I still hold onto her hand.

She looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are watery.

"Let go." She says.

"No." I say. I hold on even tighter.

"Take care of Maya for me." She completely lets go and falls on the floor. Zombies surround her and naw at her body. I hear shrieks of pain come out of mouth. Off in the distance, the same thing is happening to Mo. Its too horrific. I close the doors. Zombies bang on the van and some climb onto the roof. One on the zombies on the roof slides down to the windsheild. Jake can't see. He swerves to get zombie off, the zombie doesn't fall off. He does one more swerve, the car flips over three times. Well at least that's what it felt like.. The car has now stopped flipping. Its upside down and the side windows are busted.

My body aches bad. I got a few cuts on my arm and one on my cheek.

I look at everyone.

Dave is out, but not dead. I can see him breathing. Blood streams from the cut on his forehead.

Drew is awake. A piece of glass is impailes in his lower arm . He quickly pulls it out and winces.

Jake is upside down, face against the windsheild, neck broke, head is bleeding. He's dead and his eyes are wide open, looking at me.

I'm scared as hell.

I kick at the back door. It wont open. I give it one more kick. Nothing. Drew crawls over to the door and pulls a hatch. It opens. I hurry out of the van. I puke on the grass and look up. I can see Degrassi! And unfortunately, I can see the herd of zombies chasing after us. I run back to the van.

"Drew, we need to go," I yell, "Degrassi is close and the zombies are chasing us!" .

Drew grabs his gun and Jakes bat and runs to the school.

Fucking douche... How can you leave your friend? Unconscious , at that.

I pull Dave and toss him over my shoulder. He's not as heavy as I thought he'd be. I grab my club and the bag of diapers. The zombies are almost to me. I make a mad dash to the school. Everyone stands at windows, cheering. Drew gets in to the school. I continue running. My foot trips over the other food. I collapse. Dave falls 3 feet away from me. He regains consciousness. He sees a crowd of vicious zombies coming towards us. He launches up and runs to the door. They let him in.

He all is also a douche.. I saved his ass back there. What if I left him? He'd be getting mauled by crazed zombies.

I rise up. 4 zombies are behind me.

The first zombie takes a golf club to the face he falls down.

I hit the second on in the knees, he drops, and I hit his head with club, denting his skull.

The next two freak me out so I grab the diaper pack and run to the door.

Dave lets me in.

"That was awesome! " He compliment and puts his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and keep walking.

I stop and turn around. All eyes are on me. I take a breath and say, "These things... these zombies are relentless and want to _EAT US! _So gear up. Its time fight."

I spot Clare in the crowd, she nods her head in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Note: I have no idea what to write at the end of the chapter so I cut it short. I'll finish it later.**

Chapter 5

We board up the glass windows in the front as the zombies try their best to break the glass. Jenna comes behind me. "We locked all of the doors. They can't get in." she says.

"Good, get everybody upstairs." I demand. She nods in agreement. All of the sudden the glass breaks and the zombies rip the boards of. "Go upstairs now!" I scream. Everyone rushes upstairs in a panic. Some people forget or drop their weapons. Stupid move.

I get up the stairs and look back. Zombies are attacking and eating many people. My eyes search for Adam, Clare, and Maya. They aren't down there. Good, _but where are they?_ I keep running. I motion for people to follow me. Some do and don't. We go to the science room and I lock the door. I find myself in a room with 1 douche, 2 girlfriends of douches, my girlfriend, a girl I must take care of, pajama girl, my bud, and one unknown dude.

Translation: Drew, Bianca, Alli, Clare, Maya, Pajama Girl, Adam, and one unknown dude.

People beat on the door, pleading for us to let them in. I can't open the door for them, especially not with Drew here. He might just toss me out of the room and let my ass get ripped apart.

I shed a tear for those who were never given a chance to live. I think of the babies and children who were in that room. I look back at Clare. She sits in the corner, sobbing. I just know she's thinking about them. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her. More people beg to get in. They'd pound on the door, crying, knowing that they'll be dead in a few seconds if someone doesn't unlock the door.

I let go of Clare and look through the windows in the science room. Zombies surround the school (well the part of the school I can see). I open the window and look both ways. There's a ledge. I pull my head back in and turn to the students in the room.

"I'm going to need you all to scale this ledge." I say. Everyone shakes their heads and say "no."

"We need to get to the roof before the zombies break in and tear us apart." I say

"Well when you put it that way, okay." Alli says. She goes to the window and climbs out onto the ledge.

"She's crazy." The unknown guy states. _Crash! _Zombies break the small rectangular glass window on the door. Everyone in the room jumps back. I pull Clare up and rush her out the window. She gets on the ledge with Alli. Then, I get Maya out and her friend. After that point I start worrying about my safety. I grab my club; quickly get out of the window, and on to the ledge. _Boom! _I hear the door break. I can tell the zombies are getting in. I hear screaming. Its Adams voice.

I look to my left, Drew is on the ledge. He reaches for Bianca's hand. He pulls back when he hears her scream. She must've gotten bit. He moves on the ledge very fast. He doesn't want to be in reaching distance of the zombies. I have a feeling he might push me off, just to get further distance from the zombies.

I look to my right, Pajama girl is breathing really hard and her forehead it sweating. She is trying not to look down. Somehow she loses her balance and falls.

"Tori!" Maya screams. I finally know Pajama Girl's name.

I look down. Zombies are tearing Tori's body limb from limb. Biting her. Eating her.

It's now down to me, Maya, Drew, Alli, and Clare.

Alli climbs up onto the roof. She pulls Clare up and they pull up Maya. Then, they pull me up. I help them pull up Drew.


	6. Chapter 5 part2

**Note: finished the rest of chapter 5 **

Chapter 5.5

Surrounded. That's what we are. Where do we go now? I stand at the edge of the roof and look down. Zombies all around. The door to the roof opens. It's Dave. He slams the door behind him. He looks exhausted…and sickly. Has he got bitten?

"The zombies were chasing me so I came up here." He says walking over to us. Alli gives him a hug.

Zombies start banging on the door. "Dave, you idiot! You led them up here!" Drew yells and starts running. We all follow. Zombies break the door down and chase us.

We get to where the school stops. There's a lower building next to it. We can jump onto it and be further away from the zombies.

Problem: there's an 11 ft. gap between the school and this building.

Drew runs and jumps. He made it. I jump next. I make it, a foot away from the edge. Clare goes next. She makes it. Alli jumps, she almost made it but missed it by 2 ft. She screams as she falls. I hear a thud. Her body has it the ground. Zombies eat her.

"Alli!" Dave shouts. He gets teary eyed. Poor Dave. If that was Clare Id freak.

Maya's turn. She hesitates to jump, after seeing Alli's failed attempt. She needs to jump. I can't let her get attacked by the zombies (who are not that far away from her). I promised her sister that I would take care of her and I'm not going to break that promise, if I can help it. Dave pushes her aside and tries to jump the gap. He doesn't get as far as Alli did. _Crack!_ He bangs his head against the wall of the building were on.

"C'mon Maya, just jump." I say.

"No, I can't." She says.

"Jump over here or get eaten alive and die!" shouts Drew.

"Drew, shut the fuck up for 5 minutes," I say, "I am trying to help her get across."

"Forget her. We're a better team without her weak ass."

I face him and say, "_We're? We're _not a team at all."

"c'mon, yes we are. We're good without her."

"Oh I get it, '_One less to worry about'"_

"Yeah." He agrees and put his hand on my shoulder. I ball my hands into fists. I try to punch him, but he stops my fist and bends it back. I drop to my knees. He's still bending it. He lets go; my hand stills aches with pain, as if he is still doing it. I lie on the floor and eye Maya. She jumps and makes it. The zombies that were behind her basically throw themselves off the roof. I get up and shake my hand, trying to shake off the pain. I see drew scowling at me. I give him the finger.

We all walk on the roof. Drew comes over to me and says, "Cross me again...I just might throw you to the zombies," I let that comment just pass me and keep walking. He still continues to bug me.

"After seeing you die, your girl might need some_ comfort _… I can give it to her."

"Shut up." I mutter.

"Tell me Eli… is she any good in bed?"

That tears it! I'm going to kick this guy's ass. I take my golf club and swing it across his head. He falls down. I drop my club and kick him in the stomach. He yanks my foot and I fall on my back. I'm winded. I hear Clare and Maya screaming "no". Drew sits on top of me and starts to strangle me. He puts all of his strength into his hand… that are wrapped around my neck. I try to pry them off, but he won't budge. I feel my face turning red. I can't breathe. Someone fucking help me! Clare? Maya? …God? Even though I don't believe in him, I feel the need to call on him. My eyes vision is getting blurry. My eyes close. Drew is seriously going to kill me.

I say goodbye.

Goodbye Clare. Goodbye Maya. Goodbye life.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

**Still suffering from wtiters block : (**

**I guess I'll finish it later when an idea pops in my head**

Chapter 6

Clare shakes me. "Eli, wake up!" she cries. I slowly open my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I feel my neck. It hurts.

"Drew was choking you. I had to stop him." He eyes glance over. I look at what she glances at. I flinch. Its Drew's lifeless body, 2 ft. away. He lies in a puddle of blood that comes from his head. Clare must've dented his skull with her bat, because I see it beside Drew.

I give her a long hug. I'm so glad to be alive. I'm so glad that Clare saved me. Over Clare's shoulder I see Maya. She's sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, mumbling something over and over to herself. I try to read her lips. She looks like she's saying,

"_None of this is real, wake up. None of this is real, wake up."_

She slaps cheek with the palm of her hand three times, as if she were to wake up from a nightmare.

This is not a nightmare she can wake up from and it'll all be gone. This is reality…

I feel bad for her. She's just a kid. She shouldn't be seeing all of this violence or have to worry about being eaten by fucking zombies. She should be having sleepovers, thinking about boys, going to dances, and other _normal teenage girl stuff._ She shouldn't have to go through this. None of us should have to.

I stop hugging Clare and rise up. I kneel down to her. "I promise to do all that I can to protect you," I look back at Clare and say, "both of you." Maya finds comfort in my word. She and I both get up.

_What happens now?_ I ask myself. We've got to just get away from the zombies. I hate that there on the ground around the build. I look off the edge of all the four sides of the build. The back of this building is not populated with any zombie. We can run through the empty field of run.

Theres a ladder we can climb down. I go down th ladder first to make sure its safe. I look both ways, nothing. No zombies in sight. Maya comes down. I become aware that she has no weapons. How will she protect herself if im not exactly able to help her. Clare comes down last. I spot my gun on her hip.

"Clare give the to Maya." I demand. Clare takes it out of the hip of her pants and holds it out to Maya.

Maya shakes her head and says, "No I can't."

"it's okay Maya. Just take it." I say. She grabs it and we all run.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

**Writing is hard :(**

I'm holding Maya's hand to make sure she's with me and Clare at all times. I don't want her to get left behind. Speaking of behind. We are being chased by a crowd of zombies. I fucking hate this so much. I notice Maya shooting at zombies that are getting close. I'm so proud of her. She was given a gun and she's using it.

Zombies are gaining and Maya really isn't a good runner. Especially, when she's getting dragged along by me.

"You guys there's a car up ahead. I'm going to check to see if the keys are in it." Clare announces. She speeds to the car. She opens the door. She waves to us; the keys must be in it. I grab Maya's, pick her up and run as fast as I can. Man, she's light. How much does she weigh 85 lbs.?

We reach the car. Clare starts it up. I hop into the passenger's seat and my sits in the back. Zombies are still chasing us. Clare drives away. Yes, we've finally managed to get away from the zombies in a vehicle. We can get pretty far.

"Oh no." says Clare. I wish she didn't say that. There's a problem.

"Oh no, what? Why the 'oh no'?" I question. I really hope it isn't what I think it is.

She looks at me worriedly and says, "We're almost out of gas." That's what I was afraid of her saying.

"How much?" I ask her. I'm trying to calm down. In my mind I am freaking the fuck out. I don't want this car to stop and we have to run again. Maya is a slow runner and I don't want to have to hold her hand the whole time. I have to protect her, though. Clare, too. But Clare can handle these zombies better than I can. Way better.

"About half a gallon. More or less." She informs me. I nod my head. Okay, half a gallon can get us maybe 20 miles. We can get pretty far with that.


	9. Chapter 7

**sorry it took a long time to even come up with something to write :/. still blank**

chapter 7

We ran out of gas maybe 8 minutes ago. We remain in the car.

"What do we do now?" Maya asked.

I look back at her and answer. "I dont know." I glance over at Clare, she's opening her door. She gets out of the car and starts walking.

Is she really going to walk?

Maya and I both exit the car and catch up to her. "Where are you walking to?" I ask Clare. She shrugs her shoulder.

Hmm, good answer.

I walk with Clare and Maya on each side of me.

I think I understand why Clare kept going; Clare is the type of person who likes to keep moving forward. She doesnt like to be in the same place too long with nothing happening. She tries to make her life as eventful as possible. Even if the event might have to do with running into a herd of zombies and running away from the zombies.

i look up at the sky; It's getting dark.

In my mind, I think of memories of my life.

I remember when i first learned to swim... We had just bought a new house- I was 9 years old. the new house was just like a regular . It was white and blue, medium sized house in Barrie, Ontario.

I thought the house was so cool, because it had a pool in the back. even though I couldn't swim, it was still cool to me.

3 days after we moved in, Bullfrog told me he was going to teach me how to swim. We both changed into our swim trunks and stood by the pool. I looked at it. If I were to fall in, I'm pretty sure I'd drown. My dad eyed me eyeing he pool. He picked me up.

At that moment, i knew what he was going to do.

I screamed and kicked. Hoping, that he would just put me down. He tossed me into the deep end of the water. I go under. I hold my breath; i cant let the water get in. I keep going further and further down. Bullfrog hasn't come after me. Is he just going to let me drown? I cant take this! I start flapping my arms under the water in attempt to get back to the surface. Next thing I know, I'm above water, gasping for air.

I made it!

I wipe some water off of my face and scowl at my dad. He's smiling.

"What are you so happy about?! I almost freaking drowned!" I shout at Bullfrog.

"_Almost_." He responds.

I look around me. I'm floating! or swimming. I smile. My dad does a cannon ball into the pool.

i picture more happy memories: when i first got Morty,when i met Clare,when i kissed her...

Then, awful memories pop into my head. Julia dying, crashing Morty and almost endinng my life, Drew shooting Connor, Katie letting go of my hand and being mauled by the zombies, Tori falling off of the ledge, Alli and Dave not making the jump to the other building, and Drew choking me.

I shake my head as if those memories would just fall out. They dont.

I try not to think about them, but the more I try not to, they more the images replay in my brain.

"Shit," Clare says, "I have no idea where we are."

I scan the area.

Where are we?

We're walking on a long , straight road. No cars or zombies in sight. Bad and good.

"Maybe an old guy will drive by and offer us candy if we get into his van." I joke.

Maya and Clare both laugh.

"I just might have to accept his offer," Clare replies, "It'd be better than walking on the road in the dark. I wouldnt have to worry about a zombie popping out at me and trying to bite at me." I nod. We all continue walking forward.

Beep! Beep!

We turn around to see a silver minivan coming towards.

"Fuck. Looks like the old geezer got a new, less creepy ride." I state.

Who's in that car?

The car pulls up next to us and the driver rolls down the window


	10. Chapter 8

**truth is.. i had noo idea who was going to be in that mini van... I picked a rando person. Someone who was not seen at Degrassi when alerted on FaceRange.**

Chapter 8

The window rolls down.

It's not a creepy old man (thank goodness).

Its a kid with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks familar; he must go to our school.

"Hola, What are ya'll doing walking out here?" the boy asks.

"Cam!" Maya screams, happily. Cam? Oh, thats Campbell Saunders, an Ice Hound douche. I didnt recognize him with out his hockey jacket on.

"Hey Maya." He greets giving Maya a sweet smile.

"I thought you were dead!" she responds.

"Me too... Well I thought _you_ were dead; Not me. I obviously know Im not dead, because I-I am myself and...Im alive..." the boy rambles.

Dude, talk _right_! Either jocks cannot talk correctly or he is nervous.

Why would he be nervous?

I look at Campbell; he's staring at Maya. I eye Maya, she's staring at him, also, and biting her lip.

Do they like eachother?

This is a freaking zombie apocolypse, people aint got time for little teenage love. Me and Clare are an exception.

Suddenly, I feel as if I am her overprotective, older brother; I dont want her to make any type of relations with boys. "So Campbell, what are you doing here?" I question.

"Hop in and I'll tell you all."

Campbell presses a button that automaticly slips the back door all get in and take a seat. Me and Clare in the backseat, Maya in passenger's seat."Okay well, I'm trying to make it to Jersey," says Campbell. He begins driving again.

"Why are you trying to go to Jersey?" Maya questions.

"To reunite myself with my family." Campbell answers.

"But everyone is infected." Clare informs him.

Campbell glances back at us and says, "Not everyone."

"What do you mean?" Clare asks.

"When this _apocolypse _happened, I was clueless," he explains."I was on FaceRange and I saw alerts about going to Degrassi, because of a zombie apocolypse was happening. I ignored it and stayed home. I was watching tv, channel surfin'. I passed the news channel and I heard the word _zombie _; I quickly went back. The news reporters said _"The zombie apocolypse is only happening in Canada, so far." _and _"The United States is safe." _and _"that uninfected people should report to the border; gaurds will check them and they can cross."_ So now, that is where I am going."

"That's great!" Maya exclaims.

"Yeah," Campbell says, "All we have to do is make it to the border, untouched and unbitten."

"Sounds like a plan." Clare agreed.

"You guys should get some sleep," Cam suggests,"I'll need for us to take turnss driving." We all nod.

I rest my elbow on the side of the door and take a nap.

**XXX - no sexual meaning. just a separation of time.**

I wake up to the sound of screaming and banging. Maya, Clare, and Campbell are all screaming. I open my eyes. A zombie's face is pressed up against the window. i jump back.

"Oh Shi-" I shout. Our car is surrounded by maybe 70 zombies; they are blocking our way. No way to get around them and impossible to get through them. They continuously hit the car.

_We're going to die._

I look over to Clare, her eyes are watery. She knows this is the end. We won't get to the border. We wont make it to a safe zombie free zone. Clare and I wont win this together.

Clare blinks, a tear falls down her cheek. I scoot closer to her and wipe it away. She leans into kiss me, I lean in, too. We kiss.

We kiss as if it will be the last kiss we'll ever share...and it just might be.

I have an idea and/or plan.

I stop kissing Clare and break away. She gives me a confused look. I brush my hair back.

"What?" she questions.

I quickly embrace her in my arms, let go, and say, "I love you."

"I love you, too, but wha-"

"I promised I would protect you." I state, I look in Maya's direction(She is hugging Campbell), "I promised to protect you and Maya." Maya looks at me when she hears her name. I stand up in the van; hunching over so that my head does not hit the roof. I grab my golf club and I make my way in between the driver's and passenger's seats. I open the sun roof and climb out onto the roof of the car.

I hear Maya, Campbell, and Clare telling me to stop, but I ignore them. I know there is only one way I can help them.

My plan required a life to sacrafice... mine.

I look out into the sea of hungry zombies; I've got to get far enough so that they'll chase me and Clare and them can move the car.

I take a deep breath and hold my club like a baseball bat. I'm ready. I jump off of the roof and into the crowd of zombies. I swing away, hitting many of the zombies to the floor. I'm running through the crowd, avoiding having their rotten teeth bite my skin. Im getting far. Halfway through, I feel a bite on my arm.

Shit! It hurts even worse than I had expected.

I'm beyond the herd and 82% of the zombies that surrounded the car are following me. I look back; I see zombifyed humans chasing me and I see the car driving away.

Good.

I look forward.

Im done.

I give up and I purposely fall on the floor and let the zombies attack/ eat me.

I feel teeth nawing at my body and my felsh being torn off. I scream at the pain.

This is the end of me, I guess.

I sure hope Clare, Maya, and Campbell make it.

* * *

**OKay, in all honesty i felt as if i could not stretch this story any longer.**

**So this story is now complete. I might write a sequal, but in Clare or Maya's p.o.v. idk**

**I hope everyone who followed this story enjoyed it.**

**Oh yeah. The ending was sucky-ish. **


End file.
